Rue's Death from Rue's POV
by You'd be pretty in any colour
Summary: Rue is entangled in a net, and as Katniss rushes to her aid, we hear her thoughts. You've heard Katniss' side, but how was Rue feeling?


I'm in the Hunger Games. A game where you can be killed within an instant. Without any mercy, without any reason why. _It's just a game. _But games shouldn't involve death, should they? This is the Capitol's revenge. Forcing young adults into the arena, to kill and to fight each other. A long time ago, I bet they were told peace would eventually rise, and people would stop thinking they were better than everybody else. But instead the Capitol rose, and they look down on us. Watching us die is pleasure to them. As soon as I felt the net wrap around my body, I knew I was a goner. Katniss wouldn't be able to reach me in time, and I was easy prey. I whistle out my four note tune, as a signal to Katniss. I know she'll be running. But somebody will most likely get to me before her. This is the day I die. In a game. I may as well accept it; holding out hope for Katniss is pointless. Anyway, at least it doesn't have to come down to me and Katniss. I couldn't kill her; she would have to kill me. They would make sure one of us would have to kill the other. It makes for a good game. I see Katniss through the trees, being cautious. It is in that moment that an arrow is launched into the sky, a clear shot that I can see is aimed at me. When it hits my back, I scream.

A sharp pain enters my body, and then if there was any hope, I realize it is all gone. I die with no dignity, in front of cameras. By a boy whom I didn't even know. Who had nothing against me, who may have even liked me. But you can't be nice here. Nice guys finish last. I see Katniss kill the boy, and run over to me. Her arrow and bow are still in her hands, and she's shouting "Are there more?" over and over again. I just shake my head. My whole body is hurting, and Katniss must know she can't save me. I guess this is better than getting whipped to death. Then again, at least you have a little bit of dignity then. I'm dying for a game. A sick, twisted game. Katniss strokes my hair, slight tears dripping over her eyelid. I have one last request. One last request in this cruel world.

"Sing." I mutter, using all my breath to just utter one word. I see the confusion and desperation on Katniss' face. I know she will. It is her dying allies' last request. No one would really say no. As the seconds tick by, I know I must appreciate them. I take the environment in, but all I can see are a lot of trees. Then I hear Katniss' voice. A soulful, beautiful voice that makes the birds stop singing. You wouldn't expect it to come from Katniss. With her tough outer exterior, you would expect her to have a deep rock and roll voice. But that is the opposite of what Katniss sings.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bit of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes_

_And when they open, the sun will rise_

At this moment, it feels as if my body is being lifted. I know it can't be the helicopter, the cannon hasn't fired. I feel much lighter, sort of like a spirit. But I am still in my own body. I continue to listen to Katniss' sweet voice. I'm not dead yet.

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet-_

_-and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

I can see the tears on Katniss' face. She doesn't cry, so this is a special occasion. She wipes her tears with her jacket sleeve, still hunching over me. I open my eyes to see her face for the last time. She nods her head, her eyes filling up with water. As I shut my eyes I feel her fingers on my skin. I think she is doing the District Salute. You put your three middle fingers to your mouth, kiss them, and then hold them out to whoever you feel needs them. It is a sacred symbol, not used much anymore. It is used to represent hope and love. Katniss is just trying to show me love. She cannot show me hope. I have no hope left in this world. I feel my body go, and collapse until it feels lightweight. And that was how I died, with a patch of blood on my back and a large net around me, cameras surrounding me. Katniss continues the song, as a final goodbye to me.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet-_

_-and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

_Here is the place where I love you._


End file.
